A Life Before The Games
by partygirl204023
Summary: If Katniss and Peeta dated before the games.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any of the hunger games.

I run down the hall to meet him at his locker. I smile as I wait for him. Sure enough he comes. His blond bangs almost covering his perfectly blue eyes. He smiles about half way down the hall knowing I'm the one waiting at his locker. He runs down the hall faster then I thought possible. When he finally gets to his locker he pulls me in for a kiss. "Morning beautiful." He whispers. "Morning." I answer cheerfully. "Guess what today is?" Peeta says. "Our 4 year anniversary." I answer. He pulls me closer to him. "My place for dinner at six thirty sound good?" He asks staring at me with his cheerful blue eyes. "Yeah, hey um I got you something." I say holding out a small wooden box. "Oh, Kat you didn't need to get me any thing." He says smiling. "I know. I wanted to. I think you're going to love it." I say letting him open it. "Paint! Thanks Kat. I'll give you mine at dinner." He says kissing me on the cheek. We hold hands and walk to class. Peeta sits right next to me in almost every class. Peeta squeezes my hand lovingly under the lab table in chemistry. I must look like an idiot. I've been smiling at Peeta all day. I get so distracted I miss our homework. Hopefully Peeta will have it written down. The day flies by so fast with Peeta by me. We walk home together I almost forget Prim is with us when Peeta and I start kissing."Ewww. Get a room you two." She says covering her eyes. This of course makes Peeta and I want to continue. But Peeta pulls away and whispers." We'll pick up where we left off at dinner." I pull him in for a hug. He hugs me back. "Much better." Prim says. We arrive at my house and I lead Peeta to the kitchen. "Wanna start on our science project?" Peeta asks. "To be honest I didn't listen in class I was either holding your hand and thinking about us or staring at you." I say shyly. "Cute. I'll give you my notes later for now let's just hang out." Peeta says placing his hands on my hips and kissing me. "Oh did I say hang out? I was thinking make out." Peeta says. I laugh. "Wow you're so smooth." I say. "Peeta, you're sooo gross. "Prim yells across the hall. That doesn't stop him. I tell him I need to get ready and I promise to be there at 6:30. I run to my closet and find an amazing dress. Its long and orange(Peeta's fav). The top is fitted but the bottom flows. I put it on and all of a sudden start to freak out over my hair. I only do weird stuff like this when I'm nervous. My hair is undone and curly. I smile and realise it took me an hour to get ready. I race out the door not wanting to be late. I make it to the bakery just in time. Peeta is wearing a nice blue shirt with a black jacket over it. "Hello handsome. Miss me?" I say striking a pose in the door way. He laughs "You look...beautiful." He says staring at me. "I thought you'd like it." I say as Peeta pulls my chair out for me like a proper gentleman. He pours us both a drink. He cooked obviously cause I can't. "Cheers to a whole 4 years full of hugging, kissing, fighting, and letting me fall more and more in love with you everyday." He says raising his glass. I start to tear up. I have been acting kinda strange lately. Cravings, emotions, and- wait could I be, no I-I can't believe I could be pregnant. Peeta looks worried. We finish dinner. It was amazing but the second I'm done I run to the rest room and vomit. Peeta rushes in after me. He hold my hair and rubs my back. "Katniss, is there a chance you could be um, uh you know." He asks siting next to me. "Yeah, I-I don't mean to ruin dinner but could you buy me a test?" I ask crying. "It's ok, I'll go get one." He is back in a few minutes with a white box and a worried expression. I take the test and step out of the bathroom. "3 minutes." He says reading the box. "Peeta, if I am what are we going to do?" I ask throwing my face into my hands. I feel Peeta wrap his arms around me. "We are going to love our child like any other family would." He answers. "Well while we wait what was your present?" I ask. "I don't know if now is a good time but if you really want to I can." He gets down on one knee. I cover my mouth in aww. He starts to sing.

" You can be the peanut butter to my jelly

You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly

You can be the captain

And I can be your first mate

You can be the chills that I feel on our first date

You can be the hero

And I can be your sidekick

You can be the tear that I cry if we ever split

You can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin'

Or you can be the sun when it shines in the mornin'

Don't know if I could ever be

Without you 'cause girl you complete me

And in time I know that we'll both see

That we're all we need

'Cause you're the apple to my pie

You're the straw to my berry

You're the smoke to my high

And you're the one I wanna marry

'Cause you're the one for me, for me

And I'm the one for you, for you

You take the both of us, of us

And we're the perfect two

We're the perfect two

We're the perfect two

Baby me and you

We're the perfect two

You can be the princess and I can be your prince

You can be the sweet tooth I can be the dentist

You can be the shoes and I can be the laces

You can be the heart that I spill on the pages

You can be the vodka and I can be the chaser

You can be the pencil and I can be the paper

You can be as cold as the winter weather

But I don't care as long as we're together

Don't know if I could ever be

Without you 'cause girl you complete me

And in time I know that we'll both see

That we're all we need

Cause you're the apple to my pie

You're the straw to my berry

You're the smoke to my high

And you're the one i wanna marry.

Katniss will you marry me?" He asks clearly out of breath.

"Yes I will! I will marry you!" I answer throwing my arms around him. I look at the test its...


	2. Chapter 2

I would like to thank THGgoddess4ever for following this story.

All thanks to Suzanne for the hunger games.

Positive. I break away from Peeta and look down at the stick making sure I read that right. "Katniss, it's ok. We can get through this. Together." He whispers. "Peeta, I don't know if I can do it. I'll keep the baby, but I'm scared." I say. His conferring eyes gave me a sense of reassurance. With him by my side I know we'll be alright. He knows me better than anyone else, well except for Gale, but still Peeta has him beat by a LONG shot. Peeta takes my hands in his. He kisses me passionately. "We're gonna be ok. I promise. Your daddy is gonna take good care of us." I whisper staring at the small bump that is our child. Peeta smiles. "Yes I am." He says. I know Peeta will make a great father. He was born to be a dad. He isn't like most guys where they are full of themselves. He always thinks about others. That's one of the main reasons I fell in love with him. His big blue eyes stare into mine lovingly. "Getting married is the best present ever!" I say hugging Peeta. "I'm happy you think so." He replies. I didn't notice till now that I'm crying. "Are you ok?" He asks brushing the tears off my cheeks with his thumb. "Yeah it's just my hormones and I'm excited to spend the rest of my life with the man of my dreams." I answer. He smiles. "What about Gale? Doesn't he have a thing for you?" Peeta asks. "Yeah, but I don't feel the same. If he's a true friend he'll be happy for me." I say pushing my lose strands of hair behind my ear. "True. Come on, I'll walk you home." Peeta says taking my hand. "Love you." I whisper. "I love both of you too." He replies.

Peeta pov

I'm gonna be a dad. Wow. I have always wanted to be a dad. I just never thought I would be a dad at this age. I would have asked her even if she wasn't pregnant. I love her. I hope we have a girl. No kids gonna starve under the Mellark roof. I wish I could keep Gale away from her. I try to but that guy loves her. I know what it's like to be in love ,so I know that he'll always find a way to get to Katniss. "Hey, you wanna sleep here tonight babe?" I ask. "Yeah, will you be working tomorrow since it's the weekend?" She asks. "Not for long. Rye is being punished and has to take my afternoon and night shift. We can tell Gale and whoever else then ok?" I take her hand and smile. She's my little piece of heaven. I don't care that she's going to get, you know larger. I love her. I bet Gale would mind. I walk Katniss upstairs and we lay on my bed. "Are you ok?" She asks. "Yeah, I'm just getting over the shock of it all. I mean today has to be the been the best day of my life. I love you Kat and I love our kid even though I haven't even me him/her." I answer. "Peeta, can you move in with me?" She asks. "I thought it was my job to ask you." I tease. "Well, it's not safe for you here. I know what your mom does to you I mean look at your face, you still have that black eye from when you broke a cup." She says gesturing toward my face. "I know Kat, it's not safe for you two to live here either. We can leave tonight. I'll tell my dad about it when I come in for work tomorrow ok?" I say brushing the hair out of her face. "I know you love baking so I'm not going to stop you but maybe when we get married you could start a bakery of your own. I'm sure our child would love to help you cook." She says. "I would love to Kat!" I answer. My life is changing fast. I'm getting married to the girl that I love, we're having a kid together, and I'm going to start my own business. My life is falling into place.


End file.
